


Just Say It

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: College AU, F/M, Fluff, Smut, teacher!dean/student!reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-14 01:36:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4545174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on dirtysupernaturalimagines: Imagine after having sex with Dean, you pull on Spongebob Squarepants underwear, and when he laughs at you, he later feels bad for hurting your feelings, so he buys a pair of boxers to match.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Say It

 

This is possibly the best sight to wake up to. Dean’s head is resting on the pillow next to me. His face is peaceful, free of any stress exam week has had on him. The afternoon sunlight battles its’ way into the room casting stray rays of light everywhere. One ray of light creates a warm halo like glow as it touches Dean’s hair. His long eyelashes cast a shadow over his cheeks. I am willing to argue that no person has ever looked so handsome without even trying.

 

I brush the tips of my fingers over his face. Fascinated with each slope and curve of Dean’s face I pay more attention to one of my favorite feature of his. Those damned lips. As I run my thumb over Dean’s slightly pursed lips I remember where they were last night. Phantom sensations creep up my neck, lighting little sparks everywhere those gorgeous lips had been just a few hours ago. My body starts to heat up as the memory of Dean’s kisses trailing between my breasts down to the tops of my jeans becomes more vivid. Unable to ignore my growing arousal I use my free hand and try to alleviate it.

 

My fingers drift between my clit and my pussy. I try to stifle a groan as I slide one finger inside so that I don’t disturb Dean. Before I can even try to move my finger I know it is not enough. My own can’t possibly compare to one of Dean’s thick fingers buried inside of me. Even with two fingers pumping and my clit being messaged it is not what I want. All I want is to feel Dean’s thick cock pounding into me. No amount of fingering is going to be enough.

 

“May I could give you a hand?” Dean’s voice, husky with sleep, only causes another flood of arousal to course through me. The sunlight accentuates his shimmering green eyes. I have to remind myself not to get lost in those eyes for too long or I may never get my breath back.  

 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you. I know that you must be tired from all the classes you’ve been teaching-” My apology is cut short by one of Dean’s infamous kisses. The need for more than my hand only becomes stronger the longer we kiss. When Dean breaks away his expression mimics my want. Both of us are in dire need of some release.

 

“Don’t worry. I’m never too tired to attend to my favorite student’s needs.” Despite the ardor clouding my judgement the sincerity in Dean’s voice is easy to catch. Just when I thought he couldn’t make me crave him anymore Dean gives me a mischievous grin. “So where do you want me?” He plants a quick kiss on the base of my neck. “Here?”

 

He knows exactly where I want him but he loves to see me squirm underneath him. I am thankful that we never got around to getting our clothes back on last night. It gives Dean one less thing to use to tease me. The wicked glint in his eyes shines brighter as Dean pinches my erect nipples between fingers. My breath gets knocked out of me when Dean decides to start sucking on the sides and underneath both of my breasts. Dean drags his lips down my stomach until he reaches to top of my hips. His pupils are almost taking over the green of his eyes. Watching my every move Dean shifts his body so that he is kneeling in between my legs. Dean stops kissing my body right before he reaches my aching pussy and he starts going back up making sure to make his stubble graze against my skin. I notice the perfect opportunity to give Dean a taste of his own medicine.

 

Dean leans forward so that he can nip at my neck again and I go in for the kill. With his pelvis hovering above my lower abdomen I grasp Dean’s erection. Not expecting my bold move Dean freezes up. He is so used to being the one in charge I think it is about time to change our roles. I run my thumb over the tip of his cock feeling oddly proud at how turned on he has getting. I start running my finger down Dean’s shaft, occasionally giving gentle squeezes along the way, until I reach his balls. Dean cock is twitching in anticipation and his breathing is becoming more ragged. Right as I am about to start teasing Dean’s balls he asks me to stop for a moment.

 

“I don’t know about you but I’m dying here.” Dean massages the side of my right cheek while gliding his right hand down towards my hips. “How about we skip to the main event?” For emphasise Dean yanks my left hip up causing my thigh to press into his expectant cock.

 

“I thought you’d never ask.”

 

I am more out of breath than usual. The heat between use has created some humidity and the sweat is starting to show on the both of us. Seeing a normally so put together and calm Dean off his game is sexier than I thought it would be. Dean captures me in an intense kiss as I try to hoist my legs around his lower back. Our kiss ends abruptly and I can’t stop my groan in protest. Confused I ask Dean if something’s wrong and I’m pleasantly caught off guard with his answer.

 

“If it’s okay with you I want you to be on top this time.”

 

Exhilarated I toss Dean to the side and straddle him. Normally he is the one being attentive to my needs and now I get to return the favor. Dean throws his head back and his mouth gapes as I rub myself against his cock. More of the sun is streaming into our room perfectly illuminating his expansive chest and impossibly perfect features. Dean’s freckles are more noticeable and I kiss along their path. Dean gently strokes my sides, occasionally drawing tight circles, while I take his erection and guide it towards my pussy. I make sure to use his member to rub my clit before I take him inside of me.

 

“(Y/N), God, you feel so good..”

 

Despite how often we’ve had sex I still can’t get enough of this feeling. Wanting to have all of Dean inside of me I slide down him until our hips touch. Something feels different this time. Instead of Dean grabbing my hips and setting a mind numbing pace he reaches his hands out towards me. Dean’s eyes reveal how emotional exposed he feels as he interlocks his fingers with mine. It becomes blaring clear what has changed. Dean is opening up the chance for us to become more than just teacher and student who enjoy a no-string-attached sex. He is risking more than his job now; Dean’s risking getting his heart ripped out if this doesn’t work out.

 

Knowing exactly what I’m getting into I let all my reservations go and take the plunge. I drag our interlocked hands upwards so that they are above Dean’s head and are touching the wooden headboard. Leaning forward I kiss Dean trying my best to express just how much this development means to me. I feel like my entire body is singing. I start moving my hips up and down his cock slowly, wanting to enjoy how fantastically he fits inside me. He matches my torturously slow pace as he kneads my ass. Dean gives my ass a quick slap making my pussy squeezes around him.

 

“Fuck, Dean.” I growl against his lips. His lips spread in a small grin clearly proud to have caused such a strong response. “I’ll have ask you to spank me more next time.”

 

Wanting more leverage I release Dean’s hands and lean all the way back until my hands are resting next to his knees. Dean thrusts and the new angle makes it so that he hits my g-spot. My walls clamp momentarily in response. Dean slams his eyes shut and he grips my thighs. Both of us craving that feeling again pick up the pace. Every time I am coming down over his cock he is ramming back into me. Dean’s thrust are gradually becoming more erratic and his nose is starting to twist as he fights his need to come. It doesn’t escape Dean the way my legs start to tremble. I’m so close but I can feel my strength failing me. I don’t know how much longer I can stay in this position. Dean uses his thumb to circle around my clit before grazing my sensitive pearl. With the added stimulation my orgasm courses through me.

 

“Oh God! Dean!”

 

Unable to hold myself up anymore as my climax floods my body with ecstasy Dean pulls me close. He cradles my body as he fucks me through my orgasm. No longer fighting his need to come Dean fills me. The room is comfortably silent as we snuggle into each others warmth. My high starts to fall and reality comes back to smack me in the face.

 

I’ve got an finals this week. This one test is worth forty percent of my final grade. So, naturally, I’ve done absolutely nothing to prepare. College is going to be the death of me, I’m sure of it! Begrudgingly I tear myself away for the comfort of Dean’s arms and walk over to my ensuite bathroom to clean up. I grab my phone from my dresser before I slam the bathroom door. There is no way I’m getting any decent sleep all this week. I wouldn’t mind the lack of sleep if it was because of something other than studying. Like sleeping with my Adonis of a professor. Ah, (Y/N), focus! Yeah, he’s got those gorgeous eyes, a perfectly sculpted back, and an ass that-no! I need to stop daydreaming and focus on this stupid final.

 

I turn on the shower and start texting Jo to see if we can meet up to cram. Jo, the more responsible of us, has been prepped for weeks but offers to help me out anyway. In a past life Jo must have owed me a massive favor because no matter how royally screwed I am she always comes to bail me out. Steam starts to spew out from the shower fogging up my dingy mirror. Grateful that for once the water decided to heat up in a timely matter I slip into the shower. The hot water washes away Dean’s scent, leather and mint, as well as most of my post-sex haze.

 

Feeling fresh and practically glowing I turn off the shower, dry off, and step back into my bedroom. I dig through my pile of clean laundry that I left on my desk. Dean always tells me to put them away, but why bother? I’m just going to end up wearing them soon anyway. I find my favorite and most comfortable pair of panties hidden underneath some mismatched socks. The cotton easily molds to my hips as if they were made with my body in mind. I look at all my bras and groan. No way in hell am I going to put one of them on. I refuse to spend my day with a wire digging into my ribs. When I grab my favorite t-shirt, thank god its’ clean, I hear a muffled chuckle from behind me.

 

Dean is leaned up against the headboard with his hand covering his mouth. The corners of his eyes are crinkling and his cheeks are getting red. Dean tries to wave me off but another fit of laughter escapes him.

 

“Are you okay or do you need a minute?” Its’ odd to see Dean so relaxed. Normally he is wound so tight that I worry he may explode from the pressure. This side of Dean is a welcome change but I wonder what brought on his uncontrollable laughing fit.

 

“I’m fine!” Fine my ass. Dean’s giggling doesn’t stop and I can barely understand what he says right after. Calming his giggling Dean is able to vocalize what is causing his laughter. “Is that Spongebob’s face on your ass?”

 

Bewildered I look in my dresser mirror. Spongebob’s face is on my ass. I’d completely forgotten that my favorite pair had the sponge’s grinning face plastered there. People have laughed before when they’ve seen them, hell Jo had too even though she’ll fight me tooth and nail to say she didn’t, but hearing Dean laugh at me hurts. I know he isn’t trying to be cruel but the glow I’d had before starts to fade. In that instant I feel a wall being built around my heart. I try my best to compose myself so that I don’t break down in front of Dean. I need to get out of here. It is getting hard to breathe.

 

Bitter I quickly find a pair of sweats, clean or not I really don’t care right now, and grab everything I need for my meeting with Jo. Without a second glance I throw Dean a quick “See you soon.” and race out. Within the confines of my car I try to remind myself that even though it is a silly thing to be upset about I’m not wrong for feeling this way. By the time I get to the campus I’ve almost got myself believing my mantra. Almost.

 

Over the course of this past week Dean and I have barely spent any time together. We have been scrambling to prepare for finals. He has to make sure everyone in his classes are prepared and I’m drowning in notes. By the time we get home each of us are so exhausted we end up falling asleep on the couch or sprawled on the bed. Even after finals Dean has been strapped to the desk in my apartment grading papers. I never brought up the Spongebob incident and I have desperately tried to block it out. No matter how hard I try I still remember it every time I look at Dean. Maybe that’s why I’ve been drowning myself in my studies more than usual.

 

Today is when my teacher finally returns our tests and essays. I can only hope that all this madness has paid off. I could barely sleep last night. Every terrible scenario kept playing out in my head scaring off any possibility of getting some decent sleep. Mr. Walken is going up the aisle handing out our grades. With every step more and more students faces turn grim. There are those whose faces burst to life but all of them are always hanging on his every word during lectures. Their notes are well organized and neat while mine look like I was writing with broken fingers. Every of their textbooks are covered in tabs with key points highlighted in obnoxiously bright neon colors. I have barely even read my textbook before last month. My hopes crash and burn. There is no way I’m passing.

 

A light tap on my shoulder snaps me from my growing paranoia. Mr. Walken’s weasley face is contorted in an uncharacteristic smile. The expression is clearly foreign for him and is only making me more uncomfortable. I can’t tell if I want him to go back to frowning or have him completely ignore me. He hands me my papers and I feel my tears spill furth.

 

“See what happens when you actually try, Miss (L/N)? I’ll be expecting more of this type of work from now on.” Mr. Walken gives me a reassuring pat on the back before he goes back to building or crushing everyone else's spirits.

 

The red ninety-three percent written in red stares back at me. I passed! Even as the class is released and everyone is shuffling out I’m still stunned. I can’t believe this. I have to tell Dean! Invigorated I grab my things and race to my car. My heart is blaring away in my ears. Traffic is completely oblivious to my rush and I pound away at my horn. People throw my the bird when the blockage of cars starts moving again but I could care less. I look at the clock and smile when I realize that Dean’s class finished two hours ago. He is probably home by now.

 

I burst through the apartment door and spot Dean in the kitchen in his apron. The smell of freshly baked apple pie permeates the entire house. There is a golden brown pie cooling on the counter just begging to be eaten. But for right now the curious baker is all I care about. Ignoring the open oven door I fling my arms around his middle and nestle my face into his toned back. Dean tosses aside the over mits he had been wearing and he lifts my right hand to his lips. He rubs my other hand as he gives quick pecks on my knuckles and on the inside of my right wrist.

 

“I’m guessing you got your scores back.” The smile is audibly present in Dean’s voice.

 

“I passed! Hell, I did better than pass!” Dean unwraps arms from around his waist and turns to face me.

 

He plants a loving kiss on the middle of my forehead. “I knew you’d do great, (Y/N). You never had anything to worry about.” Dean tucks some of my stray hair behind my ear. He never breaks eye contact as he examines my features. My heart skips a beat when his loving gaze returns its focus on my eyes. “You are so much more intelligent than you give yourself credit for.” I guess I’ve always known I could get here on my own but it feels great to know someone else believes in me too. “I have something I want to show you. Follow me!”

 

Dean pulls me into our bedroom and makes me sit on our perfectly made bed. He is always so meticulous about keeping our space clean it amazes me that Dean hasn’t lost his mind yet because of how messy I am. Before I can ask what’s going on Dean motions for me to be quiet and slinks into the bathroom. He seems to be taking an awfully long time and I’m getting a little nervous. When I decide I should check on him Dean emerges from the bathroom. In nothing but his boxers.

 

With a strut that could make runway models jealous Dean parades around the room in obnoxiously yellow boxers. Right when I thought the performance couldn’t get any better Dean turns around exposing the main attraction. A giant Spongebob Squarepants face beaming on his perky ass. Dean gives me his infamous blue steel. I never realized how much of a dork he can be when he lets loose. There is no way to stop my laughter and I double over. Dean comes over to sit next to me. He gives me a side hug and rests his head on top of mine.

 

“I figured I hurt your feelings when I laughed at your Spongebob panties when you left in such a hurry. So I thought I should get a pair to match yours.” The comedic atmosphere disappears and is replaced with sincerity and regret. “I should have gone after you and apologize but when I realized that I hurt you I couldn’t bring myself to face you. The more I put it off the harder it got. This-these boxers and the pie-is the best apology I could think of.”

 

“Lets be real here, I should have been upfront about how I felt. I shouldn’t have just bolted but I felt...childish for getting upset. Honestly, its’ still a little hard to admit.”

 

“So, do you forgive me?” Dean’s eyes remind me of a puppy begging to be loved. Everything about his posture exudes complete regret and a need to make things right. I get up and position myself behind his back. As I try to gather my thoughts I trace and massage the hard muscles on his upper arms and shoulders hoping to ease some of his discomfort.

 

“Of course I do.” I continue working away at his back to distract myself from the commitment I’m about to make. “You went through the trouble of finding these ridiculous boxers.” A rueful smile takes over and I force myself to continue. I can’t back down now. He needs to know. “In the spirit of us being completely honest about our feelings I think its’ time I tell you something. I know it wasn’t until recently that we really started seeing each as more than just a hookup but...”

 

Not entirely sure where I’m heading with this Dean shifts over so that he can look at me. I can’t bring myself to look at him though. I’m afraid that once I look at him I’ll back down. To give me some much needed support Dean holds my hands between his. His hands are warmer than normal and arid, this only happens when Dean is distressed. I guess he is just as uneasy as I am. Dean gives my hands a tight squeeze to encourage me to continue. Come on (Y/N), just say it already! Three simple words.

 

I take a risk and hold Dean’s gaze. Only compassion and encouragement are present. “I love you, Dean Winchester. You’re one of the best things that has ever happened to me.” A small anvil lifts from my chest that I hadn’t realized had been there. God knows how long I’ve been unwilling to admit to myself, or anyone else, how I really feel about him. Dean breaks into a weak smile and shakes his head.

 

“You had me scared there for a minute.” He presses his forehead against mine with his eyes looking everywhere but my face. Sensing Dean needs a little nudge I kiss the bridge of his nose where his freckles have clustered the most. “I love you too, (Y/N). More than anything.”

 

An uncontrollable grin breaks out on both of our faces. We finally admitted it to each other and ourselves. There is no turning back now. And, quite frankly, I don’t think either of us wants to go back to just teacher and student. Not when we can rely on each other now through the good and the bad. The sweet smell of apple pie is practically begging like a clingy pet for us to pay attention to it. Not long after the pastry’s delicious scent filled the bedroom my stomach gives a deep grumbling demanding to be fed. Dean’s chuckles and gets off the bed. With a grand sweeping motion and a bow Dean extends his hand for me to grab.

 

“How about we eat some apple pie to celebrate? I think we both deserve it for surviving the terror that is finals.”

 

“Why I do believe we have earned some homemade pie! Lead the way, Professor!” I give Dean’s perky butt a soft smack right where Spongebob’s face is. In retaliation Dean sweeps me into his arms playfully bites my neck.

 

“(Y/N), I could get used to you calling me professor more often. Maybe we should just skip the pie. I’d rather hear you screaming for your professor to fuck you harder.”

 

It is going to be a long night and I can’t wait.

  
  
  



End file.
